Teleportation Vacation
by Polarisdane
Summary: When the Scoobies take a vacation to Paris Xander touches some magic crystals which causes him and Cordelia teleport away.
1. Introduction: Sunnydale

Teleportation

Genre-Romance/Comedy

Rating-Teen

Main Characters-Xander/Cordelia

Summary- When the Scoobies take a vacation to Paris,

Xander does something that causes Cordelia and him to teleport away.

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Chapter 1- Sunnydale (Epilogue)

Harris Residence

It was a glorious day in Sunnydale, California. Alexander Harris, an average high school graduate was packing for his vacation.

"I can't wait for the beaches, the girls, the art…and the girls". Wonder if French girls like guys who know how to build a gun. He said thinking about last Halloween.

He was flying to Paris that morning with his friends. Buffy Summers, the current vampire slayer and his old crush. Willow Rosenberg his best-friend since first grade. Daniel Osbourne, Willow's boyfriend and a werewolf. Rupert Giles, His High School librarian and Buffy's Watcher. Then there's Cordelia Chase, Xander's ex-girlfriend. He never meant to break her heart.

There! all packed.

He grabbed his suitcase and ran out the door.

Chase Mansion

Cordelia Chase had just finished packing up her suitcase.

"I still can't believe Buffy asked me to go. Was it so she can humiliate me in Paris?"

Cordelia was a Beautiful Young Woman, Who was known for her nastiness in high school. Some call her a queen bee.

But do they really know what is hiding behind that beautiful and dangerous smile?

A/N: Okay, That was the epilogue introducing the two main characters. And what is going on.

I had this idea pop into my head in a dream. It was a very funny dream. So I decided to write a FF about it. I hope you will enjoy this story. Thank you- iXander


	2. Chapter 1: Airport

Teleportation

Genre-Romance/Comedy

Rating-Teen

Main Characters-Xander/Cordelia

Summary- When the Scoobies take a vacation to Paris,

Xander and Cordelia teleport somewhere...different? Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Chapter 1- Airport

Cordelia-

"Here I am walking down the damn street. Heading towards the airport, going on a vacation with a group that hates me." But…why did Buffy ask me to tag along? Taxi!

The taxi drives by ignoring her. "You have got to be kidding me…" Saying this as she walks down the sidewalk heading towards Sunnydale Airport.

**15 minutes later.**

She strolls into the airport, exhausted. "Nice for you to join us Cordy"

"Shut up Xander!" there was Alexander Harris. Her ex-boyfriend and she would never tell, but the love of her life.

She looks over and notices. Buffy the damn slayer, she would never admit it but she jealous of her. Willow the geeky best friend of freaky Buffy and even geekier Xander.

Then there was Giles, A "very" geeky ex-librarian. Daniel "Oz" the somewhat "coolest" man of the gang.

Xander-

"Nice for you to join us Cordy" I say this as she walks in, clearly tired.

"Shut up Xander!" She sits down with a sigh of relief.

"Miss the taxi?"

"You think?"

"Well I was just-"

"I don't care"

"Bu-"

"I…DON'T…CARE"

Xander backs away in defeat, "So…What time does out flight leave?"

In about two hours. Buffy replied. "Then why did you have me get up so early?" Cordelia stated. "You have to be in the airport exactly two hours before the plane departs."

Cordelia sighs here.

"What you doing Giles?" Willow looks over at the librarian.

Examining these Chelonian crystals, they seem to hold magical power.

"Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, We have heard this before Giles" Cordelia stated.

Xander walks up behind Giles and looks over his shoulder. "Cool…they look like shiny rocks"

Giles rolls his eyes and stands up, putting the crystal back into the box.

"I need to use the restroom" with that he walked off.

Buffy turns back to magazine, Willow and Oz begin a conversation and Cordelia sets her head down.

Xander glances over to the box, a smirk appears on his face, and he walks over to the velvet covered box. Opens the lid, glances in, he sees about a dozen of shiny crystals. He quickly snatches up the biggest blue one and stuffs it in his pocket. He then walks back to his seat.

AN: I Know the Introductory Chapters are short. But please bare with me.


	3. Chapter 2: Airplane

Teleportation

Genre-Romance/Comedy

Rating-Teen

Main Characters-Xander/Cordelia

Summary- When the Scoobies take a vacation to Paris,

Xander and Cordelia teleport somewhere...different? Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Chapter 2- Airplane

Cordelia nearly jumped out of her chair, when the intercom came on.

"Now boarding flight 878 to Paris, France."

Ooh! that's Us Willow Franticly points out. "Well we better head to our gate then huh?" Buffy stated. They then all begin to walk towards their gate.

"Here we are! Gate 7, Xander smirks at the flight attendant behind the desk.

"Hello may I see your boarding passes?" She plants a very fake smile on her face.

"Here" Xander Hands His first.

"Alexander Harris" She Then Stamps His.

"Buffy Summers"

"Rupert Giles"

"Daniel Osbourne"

"Willow Rosenberg"

"Cordelia Chase" the woman finishes stamping their passes. And then orders them to move along.

They shortly arrive outside near the airplanes. "Heh…They're Huge" Xander states.

They walk towards their plane.

Oh! Here I we are. Willow states this, finding her and Oz's seats.

"Cool, Giles and I are across from you guys…But that means…"

"WHAT! I AM NOT SITTING WITH XANDER" Cordelia screams.

The flight attendants then calm her down enough so she is not screaming.

"Listen Cordy, I know you don't want to sit with me. But please bare with me on this trip. I mean I am-"

"What? you are what Xander?"

"Nothing…"

Cordelia sighs and faces the window as they slowly take off.

Five Hours into the Flight-

Xander was bored. Giles was reading Buffy was listening to music, Oz and Will were sitting there talking and Cordy wasn't even paying attention to him.

He then remembered the crystal.

He reaches into his pocket and fingers the crystal. He then takes it out and puts in his palm.

He then looks over to Cordelia and sighs. But something strange happens…The crystal begins to glow. Cordelia turns over and sees this.

"Xan-?"

She was cut short when she and Xander vanish in a bright green light.


End file.
